Conversa proveitosa
by FlawlessGuy
Summary: Alastair não consegue obter informações de Ruby quanto a localização de Anna. Por conta da frustração do demônio Lilith decide intervir.


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural não me pertence, os personagens muito menos e eu não ganho nada com isso. Eu só tenho a imaginação muito fértil e gosto disso.

 **Conteúdo** : Femmslash - Ruby/Lilith. Por incrível que pareça isto saiu da minha mente. Provavelmente só verão isto uma vez.

 **Beta** : a culpa é minha mesmo.

* * *

 _ **Essa fic é parte do Desafio Boticário. O que é o Desafio Boticário? É um movimento que acompanha a tendência lançada pela empresa de guerrilha gayzista contra Tradicional Família Brasileira, no qual o ficwritter deve escrever uma fanfic que vai contra os valores tradicionais da sua família fanfictioneira - ou seja uma fanfic com um ship com o qual ele não se dá muito bem. O desafio é aberto a todos que quiserem participar, basta colocar essa notinha no começo da fic e ela estará Boticarizada!**_

* * *

"Sabe qual é o problema da sua geração? O prazer instantâneo, é tudo para agora. Já. Não tem paciência nem habilidade." A voz do demônio Alastair ressoava pela sala enquanto os ferimentos eram feitos em sua pele. Ruby tinha sido pega, não sabia aonde estava. As únicas coisas que conseguia enxergar em meio a dor que sentia eram um banheiro imundo e abandonado e o seu algoz segurando a sua própria lâmina para tortura-la. Ruby gritava, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Ela sentia o cheiro do próprio sangue naquele momento. Soltava gritos e gemidos agonizantes que era brutalmente sufocados pela mordaça que lhe puseram.

"Mas eu devo admitir, essa sua faca é uma peça primorosa. Precisa me dizer onde achou." Alastair dizia isso enquanto fazia com que a faca ficasse no campo de visão de Ruby. Logo após mais traumas foram desferidos em sua pele alva.

"Sabe eu não subo aqui desde a Polônia em 43. Na verdade é que eu odeio, muito frio, sem cheiro de sangue, carne queimando ou o barulho de pele se soltando. Eu não sei como você aguenta. Alastair circulou a cadeira enquanto falava.

"E quanto antes você cooperar, mais cedo eu acabo com essa corja nojenta de anjos e volto pra casa. Mas não tem pressa, podemos esperar e apreciar o momento." Aquele demônio se aproximou de seu corpo indefeso e continuou o seu discurso.

"Agora eu vou tirar isso da sua boca mas não ouse sair correndo desta carne. Você não iria muito longe." Disse isso e retirou a mordaça da boca de Ruby que pôde por fim soltar uma respiração pesada e cheia de dor.

"Vai me contar onde o anjo está?" Questionou Alastair.

"Não" com um respiração ofegante conseguiu responder.

"Seu eu disser você me mata. Mas eu mostro à você." Ruby conseguiu com alguma dificuldade formular aquela frase. Ao escutar aquelas palavras Alastair soltou uma risada maquiavélica enquanto se afastava daquela cadeira deixando uma Ruby totalmente indefesa ali. Deu as costas e saiu por uma porta não muito distante.

Do lado de fora estava Lilith possuindo um novo corpo. Desta vez usara como carne uma mulher loira de feições que poderiam ser vistas como puras se não fosse o fato de estar sendo possuída por algo tão mau.

"E aí o que conseguiu tirar dela?" perguntou à Alastair com uma voz autoritária.

"Ruby é um demônio difícil e muito forte. Mesmo com toda a tortura ela se nega a me contar onde o anjo está."

"Como assim se nega?" os olhos brancos furiosos de Lilith indicavam que ela estava perdendo a paciência.

"Ela disse que se me contar eu irei máta-la. Completou dizendo que me mostraria o local." Um receoso Alastair terminou a frase já aguardando uma reação nada boa.

"Isso não é possível. Eu estou cercada de inúteis. Como você não consegue uma informação de um reles demônio?" Lilith esbravejava.

"Me dê a faca e caia fora daqui!" ordenou.

"Mas senhora..." Alastair tentou em vão explicar algo.

"ME DÊ A FACA E CAIA FORA! Quando eu precisar de você novamente eu chamo."

Alastair entregou a lâmina de Ruby e desapareceu como de costume.

Dentro daquele banheiro Ruby se revirava em sua cadeira tentando de alguma forma se livrar de suas amarras. Alastair havia a amordaçado de novo então não tinha escapatória. Como não desmaiou novamente conseguia perceber que já tinha passado alguns minutos desde Alastair deixara o local.

Entre esse pensamento e mais algumas inúteis tentativas de se soltar, Ruby ouviu um barulho vindo da porta de onde seu carrasco havia saído. A silhueta de uma mulher surgiu naquela porta ela usava um vestido negro e sapatos extremamente altos de mesma cor, não a reconhecia mas conseguia sentir aquela energia.

Lilith adentrava o local o som do salto alto ecoava pela sala ela era seguida por um homem empurrava um carrinho coberto por um lençol. Após trocarem um olhar cumplice o homem se retirou do local fechando a porta ao sair.

A loira aproximou-se da cadeira enquanto analisava com o olhar o corpo quase nu de Ruby. Percebeu que alguns ferimentos haviam parado de sangrar mas o cheiro ainda estava vivo no local. Passou os dedos finos pelas amarras da mão sentido a textura das fitas de couro.

"Muito bem. O que temos aqui? A princesinha dos Winchesters." Disse com uma voz até então muito suave. Enquanto dizia isso ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo de Ruby.

"Soube que você não está cooperando com a nossa pequena investigação. Acho que você já sabe que está lidando com uma força muito maior que a sua não é mesmo? Com um mero estalar de dedos eu posso fazer com a sua fumacinha preta saia por todos os poros desta carne imunda que está usando." A voz aveludada de Lilith junto às suas feições doces davam àquele monologo um ar totalmente psicótico.

A loira deu a volta pela cadeira ficando do lado esquerdo de Ruby. Retirou a mordaça da boca da morena para que pudesse responder aos seus questionamentos.

Ruby tomou um pouco de ar e começou a falar.

"Eu já disse à Alastair que eu mostro o lugar onde o anjo está. Se eu simplesmente contar vou estar morta no segundo seguinte." Os olhos de Ruby encontraram os de Lilith enquanto ela proferia as palavras.

"Quem você pensa que é para tentar barganhar algo aqui? Você não passa de um demônio imundo de baixo calão!" Ao dizer isso Lilith deu um tapa no rosto de Ruby que fez a morena virá-lo e uma gota de sangue escorria do canto de sua boca.

"Eu vou fazer você falar de alguma forma Ruby. Eu tenho um jeito bem peculiar de conseguir o que quero. Acredite." Lilith se aproximou e colocou novamente a mordaça logo após a loira se virou e puxou o lençol que cobria o carrinho, no entanto, Ruby não conseguia enxergar o que tinha ali.

Ruby via que Lilith mexia em algumas coisas que estavam no carrinho até que a loira levantou uma das mãos e ela pôde ver o que ela trazia em suas mãos. Sua faca. Seria açoitada novamente, enfrentaria a dor mais uma vez mas estava decidida que não diria nenhuma palavra.

"Acho que você sabe muito bem o que é isso não é?" Lilith balançava a faca enquanto dizia.

A loira aproximou-se da cadeira, posicionou a lâmina contra o braço esquerdo de Ruby e fez o primeiro corte. Um grito abafado e cheio de dor foi ouvido e o sangue escorria pelo braço da morena. Mais dois cortes foram feitos no mesmo braço e Ruby revirava os olhos com a dor.

Lilith voltou ao carrinho e Ruby pôde ver que ela desta vez tinha uma garrafa em suas mãos. Sabia o que era e o que estava por vir.

A loira abriu a garrafa e despejou o liquido sobre os ferimentos de Ruby. A morena se remexia na cadeira em pura angústia numa tentativa falha de se soltar. Via sua carne queimando. Sentia o cheiro que vinha daquela fumaça. Os olhos de Lilith brilhavam com a cena, ela ja queria que isso acontecesse há um bom tempo. Quando ouvira que Ruby tinha se aliado aos Winchesters a loira ficou furiosa e pôs sua cabeça a prêmio e agora a tinha ali, a mercê de suas vontades.

"Sabe Ruby, faz muito tempo que eu espero por isso. Mas acho que podemos melhorar as coisas." Lilith se aproximou e retirou a mordaça da morena.

"Eu não vou dizer nada Lilith. Eu já disse que mostrarei o local. Essa é a minha garantia." esbravejou Ruby.

"Mas eu não estou te perguntando nada desta vez querida. Eu liberei os seus lábios porque eu quero ouvir você gritar." disse isso com um sorriso no rosto. Pegou a faca novamente e com movimentos rápidos fez dois cortes na barriga de Ruby que soltou um grito aflito e carregado de dor.

"Isso é música para os meus ouvidos." debochou a loira. Lilith via o sangue escorrendo pelo ventre de Ruby e indo de encontro com a faixa de couro que ficava em cima de sua vagina. Percorreu aquele caminho com os dedos e por fim os colocou na boca sentindo aquele gosto que em sua língua se tornava delicioso.

"Já sei porque o Sam gosta tanto de brincar de vampirinho com você. O seu sangue é realmente apetitoso." disse enquanto punha mais um pouco do liquido quente em sua boca. Ruby por sua vez se encontrava com uma respiração fraca e com os olhos basicamente fechados, no entanto, Lilith queria mais. A loira sabia que Ruby não falaria nada sobre a localização do anjo mas não iria perder a oportunidade de causar mais dor à morena.

Lilith se afastou do dorso de Ruby e foi de encontro aos seus pés. Soltou aquelas amarras e subiu suas mãos pelas pernas da morena e retirou a faixa que cobria o sexo de Ruby o deixando exposto. Ruby, ao perceber o que a loira estava fazendo, se assustou. Olhava para Lilith com olhos curiosos porém não falava nada achava que estava delirando por conta da dor.

Lilith afastou as pernas de Ruby e se posicionou no meio delas, pegou a faca novamente e encarava o rosto da morena enquanto com golpes curtos fez cortes na parte interna de ambas as coxas. Via aquele sangue escorrer, via Ruby gritar em desespero e sentia água na boca. Não se intimidou ao colocar os lábios em contato com as pernas de Ruby. Beijava o local onde foram desferidos os cortes, sentia o gosto do sangue quente em sua boca e lambia mais. Escorregava os lábios por aquela região alternando em alguns momentos. Segurava as pernas da morena com força impossibilitando que ela se remexesse, cravava suas unhas na carne deixando marcas em sua pela. Os beijos e lambidas foram tomando outra direção com o passar do tempo. Lilith sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo ja estava com esse plano em mente só não contava que a sua presa estivesse amarrada à sua disposição. A loira trilhou o caminho com os lábios pelas coxas de Ruby e foi subindo até chegar em sua vagina. Iniciou com leves beijos como se estivesse conhecendo o local logo após começou a explorá-lo com língua, ela queria guardar aquele sabor em sua mente. Aprofundou mais aquele beijo penetrando Ruby com a língua.

Ruby ainda sentia muita dor em seus ferimentos, no entanto, o prazer de ter Lilith chupando-a com tanta avidez começava a aflorar. Um arrepio tomou seu corpo e quando deu por si movimentava-se em busca de mais contato com a língua da loira. Levantava sua pelvis de encontro com o rosto de Lilith buscando investidas mais profundas.

Lilith chupava e penetrava Ruby com sua língua até que resolveu ir um pouco além e dar atenção especial ao clitóris da morena. Deu leves beijos na região fazendo com que Ruby se remexesse em suas amarras, o prendia em seus dentes fazendo com que Ruby gemesse mais ao receber aquele contato.

A loira levantou de sua posição e se voltou ao carrinho. Ruby não via o que ela fazia mas aguardava em silêncio. Lilith retornou com um plug anal em suas mãos. Abaixou-se entre as pernas da morena e começou a beijá-la erguendo suas pernas para cima. Come seus beijos e sua língua atrevida Lilith desceu ao ânus de Ruby. Beijava-o e fazia movimentos circulares com a língua que faziam o corpo da morena tremer. Após deixa-lo bem umedecido a loira levou o plug à sua boca e começou a molhá-lo com sua saliva. Certa do que estava fazendo, Lilith, penetrou Ruby com o plug. Ruby gemeu alto pois não esperava uma investida tão rápida da loira. Lilith estava em êxtase, por muito tempo esperou aquele momento e agora estava ali dominando aquele demônio que tanto lhe dera trabalho.

Lilith levantou-se mais uma vez e sumiu do campo de visão de Ruby que a essas horas estava corada de tanta excitação. Mesmo com a dor que sentia, esperava que Lilith voltasse. Lilith saíra das sombras daquele banheiro e voltava em direção à Ruby. Nesse momento se encontrava nua, somente com seus saltos nos pés. O que a morena não conseguira enxergar era que Lilith usava um strapon.

A loira pôs um pouco de saliva em sua mão e passou naquele objeto. Posicionou-se no meio das pernas da morena e a penetrou de uma vez. Ruby soltou um gemido forte por conta da investida. Lilith fazia movimentos de vem e vai metendo cada vez mais forte na morena que ansiava por aquele contato. A loira deitou seu corpo sobre Ruby até que seus rostos ficaram à centímetros de distância, rapidamente atacou os lábios da morena num beijo agressivo. Explorava a boca da morena com sua língua sentindo aquele gosto. Antes de separar seu rosto Lilith deu uma mordida naqueles lábios que tanto te excitavam. Mordeu com força e soltou somente quando sentiu o gosto delicioso do sangue de Ruby em sua língua.

Lilith levantou seu corpo e se pôs de pé, saindo de dentro de Ruby. Olhava para a morena com olhos faíscados pelo tesão do momento. Ergueu as pernas da morena e retirou o plug anal e o jogou no chão. Desceu com seus lábios pelas pernas da morena até chegar em seu ânus e começou a foder aquele orifício com a língua. Ruby gemia e mordia seus lábio de tanto prazer.

Lilith se pôs de de pé novamente e se posicionou entre as pernas erguidas da morenas. Penetrou seu ânus com força, numa só estocada fazendo Ruby gritar de dor. Lilith fodia ferozmente, queria ouvir Ruby gritar e seus ouvidos estavam sendo agraciados pelos sons que a morena emitia. Os gemidos de Ruby foram ficando mais intensos conforme as investidas incessantes de Lilith que além das estocadas fortes, penetrava a vagina da morena com os dedos fazendo com que em alguns minutos Ruby chegasse ao extremo e com um grito anunciava que tinha gozado.

Lilith passava as mão pelo corpo de Ruby sentindo-o tremer por conta do prazer que a morena havia vivido.

A loira se retirou novamente de dentro do corpo de Ruby e sumiu do seu campo de visão mais uma vez. Ao voltar ja usava novamente seu vestido negro. Amarrou a morena novamente em sua cadeira e disse bem perto do ouvido da morena: "Tivemos uma conversa bem proveitosa esta noite. Espero que possamos conversar mais vezes." Ao dizer isso Lilith deu a volta e saiu daquele local. A loira foi de encontro a Alastair.

"A garota está pronta. Faça com que ela te mostre onde o anjo se esconde."

Com um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, Alastair, foi ao encontro de Ruby para que ela o levasse onde o anjo se escondia e assim ela cumpriu com o que tinha combinado.

 **Fim**

* * *

 **Nota:** Se você curtiu o Desafio Boticário participe. Confiram também as postagens da Follow Miss Padasexy, da Evysmin e do CassBoy. E ainda é Dia dos Pais porque eu ainda não dormi u.u


End file.
